


Twenty-Four Hours

by Leni



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Bodyswap, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bruce exchange bodies during a lab accident. (Told in 4 drabbles.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-Four Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> Written for Daria234 at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/564726.html?thread=79399158#t79421174). Prompt: **Tony and Bruce switch bodies in a lab experiment gone wrong, and nobody understands why Bruce keeps making offensive comments and flirting with everybody**.

_Now_

 

Natasha frowned. "Was that...?"

"Bruce Banner flirting with you? Yes." Clint sent a puzzled look after their friend. "I think he insulted me in the same sentence."

"He did," Steve confirmed from the nearby table, from which he and Tony had been watching the scene.

Clint shook his head, still confused. "If the Hulk is coming through," he finally said, as it was the only conclusion that made sense, "we'll need to keep an eye on him."

Tony snorted.

"Any better ideas, genius?" Clint challenged.

"None that will bring my money back."

"Don't you have enough?"

Tony scowled. "I wish."

 

 

_Twenty-four hours before_

 

Bruce put his hand to his chest again, never having noticed his heartbeat as much as when there was this slight humming instead. "You want to _stay_ like this?"

"For one day," Tony said. "Call it... a social experiment."

If Bruce had looked into a mirror, he'd have seen Tony Stark at his most skeptical. "Are you sure you can reverse this?"

His own huff answered. "Just have fun," Tony entreated him, "Pick a fight, watch the news, get yourself nice and angry..."

"What do we tell the others?"

Bruce's mouth pulled into Tony's trademark smirk. "That's the best part..."

*

"So... is it just the anger or there's something else to, um, avoid?"

"Don't you dare call _him_ up," Bruce said.

Tony paused at the look of fear in his own face. After a moment, he found an appropriate solution. "Then I call Pepper off limits, too."

"I wouldn't- !"

"Hey! My girlfriend is amazing."

"Of course!"

"And hot. Damn, she's _hot_. I'm gonna miss her today, and" -Tony gave his friend a look- "she's gonna keep missing me when she comes looking, understood?"

Bruce worked it out. "She'll make you reverse this."

Tony smiled fondly. "She's the smart one, too."

 

 

_Now_

 

Bruce - or the man who wore Bruce's body - watched as his partner in accidentally-caused mischief joined him. "Pay up," he said cheerfully, skipping the greeting. "It's been twenty-four hours "

Tony's face twisted in an incredulous frown, but he held out a fifty-dollar bill. "They really didn't notice," said Bruce in Tony's voice.

"We're all fairly oblivious unless someone's trying to kill us. Oh!" Bruce's eyes lit up, but the mischievousness was all Tony's. "We could-"

"Leave the Hulk alone, Tony," the real Bruce warned him.

"But..."

" _No._ "

"Fine..." Tony's pout looked ridiculous on Bruce's face. "Can we do it again?"

 

The End  
14/10/14


End file.
